Who Says Opposites Attract?
by coolsville times
Summary: Outcast meets outcast, feral mutant meets feral mutant. x-23/CBC.


_Who Says Opposites Attract?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do __**NOT **__own X-Men, X-Men Evolution or any of the characters depicted in this fic._

_**Summary: **__Outcast meets outcast. Feral mutant meets feral mutant. X-23/CBC_

_**Notes: **__Okay this is an idea and a pairing that just randomly popped into my head but blame Valkyrien if it's stupid because she told me to run with it. Since this was all her idea, it is somewhat dedicated to her so I hope she enjoys it._

_Enjoy!_

_**UPDATE December2011: **__This used to be a multi-chapter, I had thought that I could turn this little idea into a story but my inspiration left just as quickly as it came and so, for now, this is just a one-shot._

* * *

_Who Says Opposites Attract?_

Laura sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. This thing that the people of Xavier's referred to as school was terribly boring and could hardly hold her attention for mere seconds, let alone hours on end and then they actually expected her to do homework? Laura cautiously looked around the study to check her peers' progress and it seemed that most people were still working. Turning her eyes to the clock on the wall Laura quickly figured that she'd been sitting in her seat exactly two hours, fifteen minutes and thirty three seconds.

Did it usually take everyone this long to do their homework?

She didn't know and decided not to ponder it, the entire train of thought was giving her a headache.

Weapon-X and Charles Xavier had come to the conclusion that since she was such an excellent student, she should do her school work in the study with the rest of Xavier's children to be an example. They hoped that her work ethic would rub off on the other students but Laura didn't have the heart to tell them that 'work ethic' had nothing to do with her speedy and excellent performance in school. No, that was all attributed to her government training.

Laura had always been an above average young lady when it came to matters of the mind, even before her training became obsessive, harsh and on the very edge of brutal. Tests run at the Hydra facility concluded that her brain functions were above average, proving her thought process to be more complex than that of most of her companions which, in turn, meant that she would learn at a highly accelerated rate anyway. This coupled with her training by the government and having been taught by the best teachers money could buy made her the perfect high school student and every teacher's worst nightmare.

As a result of her genius level intelligence, Laura grew very bored in class and would often doodle, hum to herself or fall asleep in the middle of important lessons. She was always getting reprimanded in school for not taking notes and she was forever being accused of cheating when she got perfect scores on her tests and exams. Her homework was also flawless and, most of the time, was finished in a matter of minutes.

Not only did this set her apart in school but it also set Laura apart at Xavier's and made it hard for her to get close to anyone. All of the girls had hated her the second she set foot inside the mansion and her grades only added to their already hefty ammunition - not that she cared, she had been without companionship all her life and would continue to do without.

Tapping perfectly manicured nails on the wooden table in front of her, both the nails and the constant tapping a habit from her days as a prostitute, Laura tried to think of a way to occupy her time. Her intense train of thought was interrupted by the loud roar of a motorcycle in the distance, a roar that seemed to be closing in on the mansion.

Xavier's had company.

Dismissing the instructions from Weapon-X that no one was supposed to leave the study until the time allotted for homework was finished, Laura stood from her chair, picked up her binder and headed out into the hallway. No one in the study would miss her and no one would rat her out either - they were too afraid.

As they should be.

The words ran through her mind before she could stop them and she instantly knew that Charles Xavier would be disappointed in her. She had a psychotherapy session with him every week to get passed the feelings of being a weapon and it had been suggested that she stop thinking of herself in such a manner. She had been told that she shouldn't think of herself as a threat, she should think of herself as a human being. It was a lot harder than it sounded.

"What are you doing out here?" a gruff voice asked from behind her, effectively making her snap from her thoughts. She didn't jump, though - she had known he was there all along even though she had been in her own little world. It was some kind of subconscious tracking and defensive tactic that had been drilled into her when she was younger. A tactic she didn't fully understand and didn't like to think about.

"I heard a motorcycle approach. We have company," she replied turning. She wasn't usually so short with people but now that her senses had picked up something, she couldn't help it. Just another side effect from her time at Hydra she supposed.

"I haven't heard anything," Weapon-X snarled defensively.

"Think maybe you're just losing your touch," she bit back snidely. "Listen closer dear _brother_."

Weapon-X growled at her sarcasm but concentrated on listening anyway. He hated it when she called him brother and he hated it when she spoke to him as though there was something he could have done to stop what happened to her but most of all he hated that she was so short with him. He hated that she seemed friendly with everyone under the sun but when it came to him she was so removed and cold.

Finally his ears picked up what she had originally heard and he growled again. She was right.

He hated that too.

"See," she gloated before turning and walking to the front door.

The roar of the motorcycle grew louder as she reached the door and she subconsciously cocked her head to the side as she reached for the door knob. There was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she couldn't name and it was disconcerting.

Laura's eyes squinted against the harsh sunlight as she stepped out onto the front porch, binder still clutched to her chest. After taking a few seconds to let her eyes adjust, Laura spotted the motorcycle she had first heard moments ago sitting in the driveway. Judging by body type, mannerisms and the scent the rider was giving off, the rider was male.

Suddenly Laura found herself skittish - there was something about this male that was different, he wasn't like other mutants who found themselves in a new place. Most people were unsure and self-conscious when they came to Xavier's for the first time but not this stranger. He was confident and held an air of slight arrogance.

Sniffing the air, Laura let out a breath. Underneath all that arrogance the scent of self-doubt lurked and strangely enough, it made her feel better.

Laura heard movement behind her but never took her eyes from the mysterious rider still atop his motorcycle. Her eyes flicked over the rider's form as he took off his helmet. A trail of blond hair tumbled from under the helmet and down the strangers back, eventually coming to rest at his hips. Finally deciding to dismount, the stranger set his helmet on the seat of his bike and turned to face the porch.

She heard her fellow female members of the mansion begin to whisper quietly behind her as the stranger made his way to where she was standing, Weapon-X staring at the stranger suspiciously from beside her. As he reached them, Laura quickly determined that their guest was around six feet tall, towering over her small five foot four form and was very lean, weighing roughly one hundred and eighty pounds. Her analysis of the stranger's statistics and characteristics was halted as he neared her.

He was an _animal_.

It was obvious he was a mutant, most likely feral such as Weapon-X and herself, but he had animalistic features. The question of whether his regression was natural or science induced flitted across her brain for a second before her full attention returned to the stranger in front of her.

His long blond hair accented lightly tanned skin and made his blue eyes stand out. His eyes, Laura noticed, were very human. The rest of him, however, proved to be quite feral. Laura could see it in the way he moved, the strange way his eyebrows had grown in, how long his hair was, the claw like appearance of his hands and the way his eyes rapidly shifted as he took in his surroundings.

Despite his feral appearance, Laura found the newcomer to be quite attractive and if she were any other girl, she would probably be blushing by now. Judging by the horrified gasps from behind her as the man stopped in front of Weapon-X, Laura came to the conclusion that she was the only one to feel this way.

"I'd like to speak to Charles Xavier, does anyone know where I can find him?" His voice was low and husky, a sound that Laura found immensely pleasurable, and as he spoke he showed off small fangs where regular teeth should be.

"Who's askin', bub," Weapon-X growled out, posture defensive.

Laura rolled her eyes and spoke up before either man had the chance to speak again.

"Follow me, I'll take you to him."

Both men turned to look at her simultaneously. Weapon-X's face was hard set and angry while the stranger looked at her in wonder for a moment before lightly sniffing the air. A grin came across his handsome face after a moment and suddenly his gaze became predatorial, sweeping over her body with a sudden cloudiness that Laura had seen many times before.

Basking in the appreciative glance, the first one that had settled on her in a while - Remy and Bobby didn't count - Laura removed her arms from around her chest and let the stranger get a better look at her. Most girls would call her crazy or daring and men would call her a tease but Laura couldn't help it, she had fallen in love with the appreciative glances of men back when she was a prostitute and her affection for them grew when they were coming from a man she found equally appealing.

Everyone stared on in surprise as the man silently praised Laura's body with his eyes while she stood there and did nothing. His eyes swept over her legs, clad in jeans so tight that they clung to her like a second skin before flaring out at the bottom, up her torso, which was covered in a white tank-top that accented the unique color of her skin as well as her figure, before finally resting on her face.

The stranger's grin suddenly transformed into a full-fledged smirk.

"Lead the way," he breathed, something in his tone almost daring her to comply.

Turning wordlessly, Laura began to make her way through the crowd of high school students at the door, who parted like the red sea as she passed. Walking calmly through the foyer, Laura let off no sign that she knew the stranger was ogling her form or even following her at all. She walked as she did every day, no extra sashay, no noisy chatter, she didn't even look back. Placing her binder on the table by the door of the study, she kept her pace all the way to Xavier's office.

The stranger was so enthralled with watching her movements that he almost bumped into her when she stopped abruptly at the end of the hall in front of a large door but quickly regained his bearings. Even at the threat of sudden contact, Laura never once spoke or looked behind her.

Knocking lightly on the door in front of her, Laura waited until Xavier called out to her and even then she only opened the door a crack.

"Professor, someone's here to see you," she stated calmly, head peaking around the corner of the door, eyes silently asking if he was prepared to have visitors.

"Please let Mr. Gibney in, Laura," Xavier replied smiling warmly.

Mutely nodding her head and pushing the door open a little further, Laura stepped aside allowing this Mr. Gibney enough room to get passed her. The spot was tight however and when he moved to get around her, his body brushed intimately against her own making Laura smirk and Mr. Gibney let out a low, almost inaudible growl.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Xavier motioned for Mr. Gibney to have a seat and dismissed Laura with a polite: "Thank you."

Whispering a quiet: "Your welcome" Laura turned and, without even one glance back, left the room.

* * *

_**Ending Notes:**__ Mr. Gibney, better known in the Marvel universe as Wild Child or Kyle Gibney, belongs to Marvel and not to me so there._

_-Lark._


End file.
